Estúpida tarea
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". ¿Hay algo peor que te den tarea en navidad? Si, si lo hay. Intentar sobrevivir todas tus vacaciones, castigada, con Snape, con su olor, que es tu Amortentia, aunque no lo quieras aceptar.
1. Chapter 1

Si existía una palabra que todos los estudiantes odiaban, esa palabra era tarea. Si existía un profesor odiado por todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts ese era Severus Snape ¿Qué pasaba cuando esas dos cosas se juntaban? La respuesta era fácil, todo el alumnado estaba de malas ¿Acaso ese murciélago no los iba a dejar descansar aunque fuera navidad? Una cosa era que él no tuviera con quien pasar las fiestas y otra muy diferente era que de "regalo" compartiera esa amargura con ellos.

**-Joder, esto es mucho solo para un par de días-**reclamó Ron dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa de Gryffindor del gran comedor **-Transformaciones, Encantamientos, DCAO, Herbologia...Sin olvidar el dichoso trabajo que el murciélago nos dio-**

**-Si hubieras empezado antes…nada de esto estaría pasando Ron-**repuso Hermione sin apartar sus ojos del libro de astronomía que estaba leyendo**-A Harry y a mí solo nos queda hacer la tarea del profesor Snape ¿Acaso aquel partido de quidditch es más importante que tu educación?-**

**-En esos momentos…si-**repuso el pelirrojo**-Oye…Hermione, me preguntaba si tú…-**

**-Olvídalo Ronald Weasley, ya tengo suficiente con lo mío, no pienso hacer tus tareas-**dijo la castaña levantándose de la mesa del comedor**-Será mejor que aproveches bien el tiempo en tu casa, este año no iré-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Me quedaré en el colegio para terminar todo, ya le avisé a mis padres-**Hermione le sonrió a su amigo**-Y ni se te ocurra pedirle la tarea a Harry yo misma la hechicé para que tu no la copies-**

**-Pero Hermione…-**repuso Ron

**-Ya es hora de que aprendas Ron-**

El chico volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa, esta vez con un audible quejido de derrota, Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras se dirigía al baño de Myrtle la Llorona a ver su pequeño trabajo de pociones, llevaba cerca de 3 semanas trabajando en ella porque era la única alumna que sabía cuánto se demoraba esa poción en prepararse. Cada vez se sorprendía más por aquel brebaje de color anaranjado que el profesor Snape les había encargado hacer

**-Amortentia…-**susurró Hermione**-Un filtro de amor-**

Indudablemente, luego de que Snape diera a conocer cuáles eran los efectos de aquella poción, el aula de clases se llenó de bromas hacia su maestro "_De seguro se la dará de beber a alguien_" _"Chicas cuidado, el murciélago quiere cuello nuevo para morder"_ era lo que más comentaban sus compañeros de clase.

Miró para todos los lados antes de adentrarse a aquel baño de la escuela, Myrtle ya la estaba esperando, con el ceño fruncido y con lágrimas en su fantasmal rostro

**-Myrtle ¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Yo…yo lo siento Hermione…pero vino ese hombre y…y…-**

**-¿Alguien vino?-**dijo asustada Hermione**-Myrtle ¿Quién fue?-**

**-Fui yo-**dijo una voz a sus espaldas

No era necesario preguntar quién era, Hermione conocía perfectamente la voz de su profesor de pociones, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio se dio media vuelta para poder encararlo, mala idea, aquel tipo tenía escrito con tinta brillante en su frente la frase _"Estas muerto"_ ¿Por qué no fue al aula de pociones como cualquier estudiante normal a realizar aquella poción? O si ya lo recordaba, Snape la ponía nerviosa, no quería tenerlo cerca mientras realizaba tan complicada poción

**-Bien señorita Granger, veo que, aunque pasen los años, usted sigue siendo tan predecible-**dijo Snape mirándola con la caja alzada

**-Señor yo…-**

**-¿Usted que, Granger?-**

**-Solo estaba haciendo mi tarea-**dijo Hermione bajando sus ojos**-Yo solo estaba…-**

**-¿Y por qué no fue al aula de pociones como los demás estudiantes?-**preguntó él con ironía**-O ya sé, aquello es muy pequeño para la gran sabelotodo-**

Ella lo maldijo entre dientes, pero aun así, aquel bastardo logró escucharla aunque estuviera a una buena distancia de ella

**-Castigada por todas las vacaciones Granger, a las nueve en mi despacho-**repuso Snape cerca de la puerta **–Iba a darle una semana, pero creo que debe recapacitar sobre su vocabulario-**Hermione creía que en cualquier momento le iba a lanzar un Avada por ser tan petulante y desgraciado**-Y antes que me olvide, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-**dijo antes de voltearse completamente y desaparecer por la puerta

**-Maldición-**repuso Hermione pateando el piso**-¿Por qué justo a mí?-**

Myrtle se le acercó e intentando ser amable con ella le señaló el pequeño caldero de plata que estaba a fuego lento

**-No le ha hecho nada, solo se quedó quieto y con los ojos cerrados-**Myrtle se acercó a la poción**-Respiraba muy despacio-**

Hermione rió ante aquel comentario ¿Qué olería Snape en su Amortentia? ¿O solo se quedó quieto allí para intentar encontrar algún olor que identificar?

Caminó muy lentamente hasta que percibió un aroma un tanto amargo pero liviano, aquello era _muérdago_, como el de su poción. Hasta el momento , Hermione había podido percibir dos aromas en su Amortentia , dos aromas que, tal vez por separados pasaban desapercibidos, pero que juntos hacían que el sistema nervioso de Hermione colapsara por el solo hecho se sobre estimularla, pero aquel aroma era más intenso, más real y no una vaga ilusión creada por los humos de una poción. Aquel olor era de muérdago verdadero, el fresco olor a muérdago que recién hace aparecer sus bayas blancas.

Pero aquello era ilógico, solamente ella había estado en aquel cuarto…bueno, ella y Snape…pero era navidad, así que los muérdagos tenían que estar por todas partes ¿No es así? Era imposible que él, justamente él, tuviera una fragancia a aquellas bayas. Aunque iban perfectas con su personalidad, amargas, como él lo era, pero por alguna extraña razón a Hermione le agradaba aquel olor, ese aroma amargo que se cuela por tu garganta hasta dejarla con una sensación rasposa, aroma que es precuela de algo más delicioso, los besos, y los besos nunca son amargos, los besos siempre son dulces, como una baya en su estado más maduro, como los muérdagos cuando están floreciendo en plena nevazón, si, aquellas diminutas frutas también podían ser dulces…¿Acaso Snape también podía? Sacudiendo la cabeza Hermione intentó quitar aquel pensamiento idiota de su mente.

Bueno, su profesor podía tener uno de los olores de su Amortentia, pero obviamente no podía tener el otro, aquel aroma era demasiado obvio para ocultar.

Suspirando embotelló su poción y decidió que era tiempo de subir a la torre de Gryffindor para tener tiempo de arreglar sus cosas antes de ir a morir a la cueva del murciélago.

**-¿Estas enojada conmigo?-**preguntó el fantasma

**-Claro que no Myrtle-**

**-¿Vendrás a visitarme aunque te hayan castigado por mi culpa?-**

**-No fue tu culpa, con esa enorme nariz, Snape debió reconocer mi poción a kilómetros-**dijo la castaña antes de tomar su bolso de la escuela**-Vendré en cuanto me libre de las garras del murciélago-**el fantasma le sonrió

**-¿Te diste cuenta de que olía como tu poción?-**dijo Myrtle ya más alegre

**-Solo a muérdago-**repuso Hermione un tanto roja de vergüenza**-No a lo otro-**

**-Yo creo que sí-**la chica soltó una risita

**-Merlín no lo permita-**dijo la castaña antes de salir

Pero una fantasmita ya conocía la respuesta, a fin de cuentas, aquel hombre iba muchas veces a su baño para poder saciar su pequeño vicio. Myrtle volvió a su retrete ¡Que ganas tenia de estar viva y que aquello le pasara con Harry! Lástima que tenía que conformarse con verlo desnudo cada vez que iba al baño de los chicos.

Mientras que de camino a la torre de Gryffindor, una castaña se quedaba pensando sobre lo que le acababa de pasar, Snape olía a muérdago…su Amortentia olía a muérdago…aquello debía ser un chiste.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacó las cosas que creía necesarias para ir a cumplir su castigo a aquel tétrico lugar, bueno ella de por sí iba a pasar las vacaciones en el castillo, aunque su idea nunca fue pasarlas castigada. Suspiró al recordar que justo aquel hombre poseía un aroma de su Amortentia, las malditas ironías de la vida, pero bueno 1 de 3 no quería decir nada ¿O sí? Sacudió su cabeza y bajó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para así poder despedirse de sus amigos y luego, ya resignada a que esas navidades iban a ser las peores de todas, hizo su marca fúnebre hasta las mazmorras de Snape.

El frio la recorrió al solo pisar la escalera que conducía hacia el piso más bajo del castillo, joder, ella no comprendía como los Slytherin's podían soportar aquel sitio, ella estaba acostumbrada al calor reconfortante que le brindaba su siempre acogedora sala común, con la chimenea encendida y las risas de sus compañeros a cada instante, aquel sitio si era agradable para estar, no como esa boca de lobo "mejor dicho, boca de serpiente" pensó para sí. Pero su sangre se terminó de helar cuando estuvo frente a una puerta de roble negro, con las manos temblorosas tocó dos veces hasta que escuchó la voz tan conocida de su profesor

**-Pase-**

Estaba confirmado, Snape tenía el don especial de convertir su sangre en hielo y hacer que todo su valor de leona Gryffindor se convirtiera en el valor de un gatito asustado y mojado.

Empujó la puerta suavemente y cuando tuvo un pie en el lugar saludó respetuosamente

**-Con permiso, profesor-**

**-Ya era tiempo de que llegara Granger ¿Acaso no conoce la puntualidad?-**dijo él al otro lado de la instancia sin levantar la mirada de un pergamino**-Llega dos minutos tarde-**

**-Lo lamento-**

Él le dedicó un pequeño gruñido y con un movimiento de la varita, hizo aparecer delante de ella una lata llena de unos gusanos de aspecto viscosos y bastante grotescos a la vista junto a una pequeña daga de plata

**-Quiero las cabezas de esas cosas y ni se le ocurra desperdiciar una sola gota de la baba de esos gusanos, es un ingrediente importante para algunas pociones ¿Entendió Granger?-**

**-Si señor-**dijo ella con evidente enojo, pero no quería seguir arruinando sus fiestas, así que decidió callar cualquier otro comentario y hacer lo que aquel murciélago amargado le estaba ordenando.

Tomó el primer gusano y con una mueca de asco, comenzó a despedazar a aquel pobre animal al mismo tiempo que pensaba que era Snape de quien se trataba. Trabajó en silencio hasta que escuchó la voz fría y autoritaria de su profesor detrás de ella, cerró los ojos y esperó el regaño que aquel hombre, pero nunca llegó

**-¿Ha terminado Granger?-**

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Hermione respondió moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa, la cercanía de su profesor le trajo el recuerdo del olor a muérdago y a algo más, algo más suave y fresco…algo que a ella le gustaba y que sabía, había olido en otro lugar, pero no recordaba donde

**-Ya es tarde ¿Por qué no se apura?-**demandó él

**-Estaba a punto de terminar-**dijo ella**-Solo me quedan tres más-**

**-Apresúrese entonces Granger, no pienso ir a dejarla a su sala común-**

Tampoco ella iba a dejar que eso pasara y no era como si quisiera pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar. Terminó con los tres gusanos que le faltaban y le fue a entregar las cabezas de ellos a su profesor, quien con un movimiento de su varita los guardo en frascos y los escondió en su despensa de ingredientes

**-Mañana misma hora Granger-**

**-Pero mañana es navidad-**dijo la chica un tanto sorprendida ¿Acaso aquel sujeto no podía dejar que los demás fueran felices?

**-Para mí, es un día como cualquier otro-**dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros**-Como si usted fuera a hacer algo más que estudiar-**

Resoplando, se fue del despacho de Snape antes de decirle algo que empeorara la situación. Se despidió de él con un fuerte portazo que hizo mover las lámparas de gas que estaban cerca de la puerta y subió las escaleras de dos en dos mientras maldecía a cierto jefe de casa "Con razón estas serpientes son tan hurañas y desagradable, considerando a quien tiene de líder, no me extraña para nada".

Cuando llegó a su sala común, encendió la chimenea y tomó uno de sus libros junto con una manta que alguien por accidente había dejado olvidada; comenzó a leer hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio. Pero su mente no estaba precisamente cansada, no, su mente nunca dejaba de trabajar y en esos instantes, estaba más que hiperactiva recordando ciertos acontecimientos, pero por sobre todo, recordando a cierto pelinegro de ojos negros y que extrañamente en esos momentos, ella comenzaba a encontrar atractivo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando su subconsciente dijo semejante barbaridad, no, algo le estaba afectando al cerebro ¿Ella encontrar atractivo a Snape? Si claro y ahora iba a decir que estaba total y completamente enamorada de él, que Snape tuviera un olor de su Amortentia era mera coincidencia, una muy mala coincidencia. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, había algo de él que le llamaba su atención, era un hombre inteligente de eso no había duda y también, sumamente valiente, no cualquiera arriesgaba su vida como doble agente, porque ella le creía, aunque Harry y Ron no lo hicieran, ella creía en Snape por alguna extraña razón y eso la llevaba a una tercera causa del porque lo encontraba interesante, a ella le inspiraba confianza, una muy misteriosa y extraña confianza. Además con era como si Snape no tuviera lo suyo, no estaba dentro de los canones normales de lo establecido como "guapo" pero ese cabello largo tenía su encanto del mismo modo esa oscura y penetrante mirada… Sacudió su cabeza "¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?"

Levantándose del sillón, salió de la sala común de Gryffindor para poder sacarse una duda que tenía desde que Snape se le acercó en su despacho y solo había una forma de cerciorarse de que aquello era una mera equivocación. Se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie ya que todavía era de noche y emprendió viaje hacia el baño de Myrtle.

En cuanto llegó al baño, el rico aroma de su Amortentia ya se hacía presente en el aire, cada día se hacía más fuerte y cada día a ella le gustaba más. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en un olor en particular, uno suave y fresco que bien podía oler en las mañanas cuando las brisas y el sol derriten la nieve del infierno y traen consigo la primavera, aquel olor desconocido de hace unas semanas comenzó a tener forma y consistencia, aquel aroma era _Hierba fresca_.

**-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-**

Hermione se volteó asustada y para su desgracia, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando lo vió allí parado mirándola como si en esos instante fuera a lanzarle una imperdonable

**-Le repito la pregunta Granger ¿Qué hace aquí?-**

Pero su mente no podía hilar una respuesta que no fuera ridícula, ¿Acaso podía decirle "Hola profesor, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo cerciorándome de que usted no tenga el olor de mi Amortentia"? Bueno, si podía, pero primero él se reiría de ella y luego la castigaría hasta el final de sus días

**-¿Y bien?-**dijo él acercándose a ella, moviendo suavemente sus cabellos al pisar, desprendiendo ese aroma tan fresco y tan reconfortante, maldición, maldición, eso no podía estar pasando

**-Yo…esto verá…-**sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo "Snape huele a hierbas frescas, Snape huele a hierbas frescas" repetía una voz en su interior**-Es que yo…-**

**-Ella solo vino porque yo se lo pedí-**

La voz de Myrtle los desconcertó a ambos. La fantasma se acercó lentamente hacia el caldero de Hermione y con una pequeña risita miró al profesor

**-Ella me dijo que si encontraba algo raro, la llamara y eso hice- **Myrtle miró directamente al profesor**-encontré un olor extraño en el ambiente-**

**-No la ví salir-**dijo Snape a la defensiva

**-La mandé a llamar con otro fantasma-**

Snape miró a ambas chicas y luego dando un pequeño gruñido, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Myrtle lo detuvo antes de que él saliera

**-Usted tiró algo en el piso profesor ¿Por qué no lo recoge?-**

Con los ojos como platos, Snape avanzó de dos zancos hacia donde apuntaba el fantasma y luego salió con un fuerte portazo

**-Gracias Myrtle-**

**-De nada Hermione-**dijo ella**-¿Por qué…?-**

**-Quería saber algo-**dijo ella suspirando y recordando que aquello era verdad**-Era Hierba fresca-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-El olor-**

Ambas se miraron y luego Myrtle volvió sonriendo y riendo a su retrete, ahora solo faltaba que Hermione diera con el tercer aroma, solo esperaba que lo hiciera pronto.

Dos de tres, Merlín debía estar jugando de lo lindo con los sentimientos de Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

El día de navidad no fue precisamente lo que Hermione esperaba, aquel día pensaba quedarse en su cama leyendo hasta bien entrada la tarde y luego, ir a la biblioteca a terminar con los deberes que le quedaban. Pero tuvo que cambiar de planes por el castigo de Snape.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano para luego desayunar rápidamente he ir a la biblioteca del lugar y terminar con sus tareas restantes. Ni siquiera había abierto sus regalos aquella mañana por lo apurada que se encontraba…no, no era que estuviera apurada, en realidad estaba nerviosa, no quería ver a Snape por ningún motivo y era por eso que se había levantado tan temprano y se había encerrado en la biblioteca ¿Cómo podía observar a su profesor de pociones si él poseía dos de los tres aromas de su poción? Muérdago y hierba fresca…aquellos olores que eran sumamente intensos en aquel brebaje, que la atraían y que la fascinaban de una forma ilegal…pero ¿Por qué entre todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser él?

Bueno, al menos no poseía el tercero.

La forma en que la luz se colaba por las ventanas de la biblioteca le dio a entender que aquel día se estaba acabando y que ella debía bajar hacia la cueva de la serpiente. Suspirando, Hermione subió hacia su torre y dejó sobre la mesa de su sala común sus libros y pergaminos antes de volver a salir por el retrato de la dama gorda.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de roble negro, tocó dos veces y esperó respuesta. Pasaron al menos 5 minutos antes de que Snape se dignara a abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar

**-Hoy le quitará las hojas a las ortigas y las pondrá a secar-**dijo serio y quitándose su túnica, para cambiársela por otra**-Rápido Granger, no tengo todo el día-**

Ella asintió ida en sus pensamientos, los olores de su poción volvieron a ella en cuanto Snape se quitó aquella prenda, su nariz experimentó la dicha de la mezcla de aquellas fragancias…algo amargo, algo fresco y un tercero…mierda un tercero… "Oh no" pensó ella

**-Joder…-**Maldijo abiertamente cuando sintió que la pequeña hoja cortaba un poco su dedo, se había descuidado pensando en aquello

**-¿Y ahora que, Granger?-**

Snape se acercó a ella cuando la vio chuparse el dedo, tomó su mano e inspeccionó la pequeña herida que aquella planta le había ocasionado. Hermione sintió como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho al sentir las cálidas manos de él sobre las suyas, más aún cuando percibió claramente aquellos tres olores, los olores de su Amortentia

**-¿Acaso no puede hacer algo tan simple?-**dijo él, convocando una pequeña botellita con un líquido verdoso en su interior**-Estese quieta, esto lo curará enseguida-**

Esa navidad era sumamente extraña.

Luego de terminar su castigo ese día, ella fue al baño de Myrtle y mirando el caldero de su poción, se quedó pensando. A la poción todavía le quedaba una semana para estar lista, quizás esos no eran sus olores, quizás solo se estaban adecuando, pero entonces ¿Por qué el mero hecho de que él la hubiera sanado aceleró su corazón? O peor ¿Por qué tenerlo cerca la descolocaba de una forma jamás pensada? Había sido esa la razón principal de que hubiera hecho su poción allí en vez del salón de pociones en primer lugar, de alguna forma Snape la sacada de sí…pero no podía ser porque a ella le gustaba, no claro que no.

Aquella noche soñó con su profesor de pociones y el rojo de sus mejillas no pudo ser apaciguado con ninguna ducha.

Los días siguieron y como cada tarde de aquella semana, ella bajaba a las mazmorras a cumplir su castigo con Snape y como cada día luego de esta tarde de navidad, aquellos olores estaban presente. Ella no entendía el porqué, y tampoco quería aceptarlo, no lo iba aceptar. Además era imposible que él tuviera ese olor

**-Granger ¿Le falta mucho?-**

La voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos, como cada día

**-Ya…ya terminé señor-**

Ella no iba a ceder tan fácil. Una simple poción no iba a decidir por ella.

Snape la quedó mirando como lo venía haciendo desde hace tiempo, como si quisiera lanzarle un avada por algo que ella hubiera hecho, pero la cuestión era ¿Qué cosa? Joder, ella no entendía a aquel hombre

**-¿Y porque no se va Granger?-**dijo él, caminando hacia su escritorio y dejando que su capa ondeara, liberando aquellas fragancias**-Ya fue bastante de verla hoy-**

¿Y se supone que ella estaba enamorada de aquel tipo? ¿Qué tan masoquista era?

Salió del despacho de Snape dando un fuerte portazo y subiendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron, hasta que un hecho la golpeó fuertemente. Mañana regresaban todos sus amigos y su Amortentia…ya era tiempo de embotellarla ¿Tan rápido pasaba el tiempo?

Cuando llevó a su cuarto, buscó en su baúl todo lo que necesitaba y, aun con la rabia que tenía por el comentario de Snape y odiándolo por poseer aquellas fragancias, fue en busca de aquella poción tan traicionera.

"_Estúpida tarea" _pensó _"Y estúpido Snape por asignarla…estúpido por poseer mis fragancias"._

Llegó al baño que en ese momento estaba en completo silencio a excepción del burbujeo del caldero que estaba al centro del lugar. Toda la instancia estaba envuelta por una fina capa de humo que desprendía las fragancias del ser amado, pero, como si fuera una paradoja del destino, esa tarde desprendía con más fuerza un olor.

"_Tabaco" _pensó ella

Por eso era ilógico que Snape tuviera ese olor, era casi imposible ocultarlo, se impregnaba a todo tu ser, aquella fragancia tan adictiva y a la misma vez dañina, que sabes debes dejar, pero que hay algo que te dice que debes decir con aquel vicio, porque hay quienes afirma que te relaja. Aquel fuerte aroma era el tercero en su Amortentia, aquel olor de algo quemado, de algo sumamente adictivo y que si no sabes controlarte, te destruye lenta y dolorosamente.

**-¿Otra vez por aquí Granger?-**

Y allí estaba él otra vez, justo cuando ella quería olvidarse de aquel sujeto

**-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-**

**-No sea insolente niñata, no debe hablarme así-**dijo Snape siseando

Fue allí, en ese instante que ella descubrió porque Snape iba a aquel baño. Un lugar solitario y apartado de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts y fue allí que ella descubrió el pequeño secreto de Snape.

Se acercó a él y con todo su valor Gryffindor, quedó frente a él

**-¿Qué hace?-**

Ella no respondió, solo metió su mano dentro de la túnica de él y sacó lo que estaba buscando

**-¿En serio?-**dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro

**-Eso no le interesa-**respondió a la defensiva

**-Creo que sí-**

Snape intentó quitarle la cajetilla que ella tenía en su mano, pero en vez de hacerlo, la acercó más a su cuerpo

**-Devuélvalo Granger-**

**-¿O sino qué?-**Rayos ¿De donde estaba sacando valor para aquello?

**-La castigaré de aquí a final de su séptimo año-**

Ella lo miró por unos segundos a los ojos y luego aspiró suavemente el aroma de Snape…en como aquellas tres fragancias la volvían loca y en como la cercanía que tenían es esos instantes la estaban llevando al borde de hacer algo irracional. Pero si él quería castigarla hasta su séptimo año…que tuviera un porque más o menos grande.

Él abrió los ojos cuando aquella chiquilla rodeó su cuello y juntó sus labios, no supo que estaba pasando, hasta que sintió como ella mordía su labio, pidiendo permiso que confirió casi inmediatamente.

Y pensar que iba a aquel baño justamente para dejar de pensar en ella, porque desde que había realizado aquella poción para mostrarla a la clase, aquel brebaje desprendía el olor de Granger y aquello le ponía los nervios de punta…más cuando aquel fantasma lo escuchó murmurar el nombre de su alumna cuando encontró la poción la primera vez que había llegado a calmar su ansia.

Y ahora pasaba esto.

Hermione se dejó envolver por todo aquello, Snape pronto encontró su lengua y el sabor y aroma del tabaco la envolvió. Ella llevó sus manos al cabello y la hierba fresca hizo su entrada y cuanto más la pegada a su cuerpo, el muérdago no dudaba en entrar.

Su Amortentia no se equivocaba, todo aquello la hizo vibrar como loca.

Cuando el aire les falto a ambos, se separaron y sin decir nada más, él se retiró de aquel lugar, diciendo

**-Nos vemos mañana-**

**-Bien-**

**-Está castigada-**

**-No me esperaba menos, señor-**

El rió y salió del baño con una sonrisa. Hermione quedó sorprendida, extraño, Snape sonriendo.

Mientras que en un retrete, oculta para que esos dos no la vieran, estaba Myrtle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sí que se habían tardado esos dos. Se volvió a esconder en cuanto escuchó susurrar a Hermione

**-Estúpida tarea…estúpido Snape y estúpida yo, por pensar que había hecho algo mal-**

Ella no se equivocaba al realizar pociones.


End file.
